


sun glow

by creabimus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had fire and brimstone running through her veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun glow

It goes like this: kill, eat, kill, eat, disappear, repeat. Rize is a faulty metronome with droplets of scarlet running down the corners of her mouth, and the night gives birth to a red morning each time her teeth sink into the sweet tang of bloodlust. 

She marvels at how _fragile_ humans are. Their skin is hardly a barrier for their juicy organs wrapped in muscle, and when the white of their bones greets the light of day for the first time more often than not her little playthings are knocked out cold. Although all she's ever known are the dark-lit streets past midnight and the stench of fear and blood and something overwhelmingly _human_ , she knows ghouls and humans were alike, once, until the boredom of the gods above tore them apart at the back. 

Who came from who doesn't matter. All that matters is the thrill of the hunt as the realization that _she_ is the apex predator fills her body.

\--

When she sees the young man in Anteiku, a fruit of a novelist she doesn't care about in his pale hands, her eyes gleam. His black hair is immaculately cut and combed, and as his eyes scan the pages the world could become a wasteland at his feet and he would not know until he looked away. He's scrawny, yet there's something behind his eyes that she cannot describe.

She's going to enjoy tearing him apart.

\--

This wasn't - 

No - 

How - 

 _Why_ - 

\--

She wakes up in a glass chamber with a bone-deep ache that she thinks is hunger, but that's impossible because she knows she just ate, surely. If she didn't then whose blood invades her nostrils? It can't possibly be _hers_.

\--

If there is a hell - 

\--

Again and again and again the man takes her organs, her kakugan. Claims that he's experimenting with the ability of humans to take on ghoul organs. Taunts her with the prospect of meat. Denies her the amount she needs so all she can do is regenerate for him to take everything again and again and - 

\--

She cannot remember what the chamber looks like anymore because he never lets her eyes stay in her sockets for too long. He always takes them the most often. He claims they're the most difficult to transplant, that it takes precision and countless reattempts, but she knows he likes watching the pain that blooms in her skull like red spider lilies.

She thinks she's glad she cannot see anymore.

\--

If there is a hell -

\--

If there is a hell, this is what it would be.

 


End file.
